


Forced

by orphan_account



Series: Reno Headcanons [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Backstory, Forced Prostitution, Headcanon, Like 12, M/M, Orphans, Prostitution, VERY UNDERAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reno's family dies, he is taken in by an older boy in the slums.  The two get by on pickpocketing for a few years before his friend decides they need more money, and sells Reno's virginity to the highest bidder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon fic about Reno's life as a child. None of this is canon, I made all of it up. I also don't own FFVII or anything.

It hurt. It made him shudder, made him nauseous.

He didn’t want to be doing this.

Jay told him it would help them eat. Jay said he couldn’t do it himself, because he had to get their food and keep them hidden.

Jay was the one who found his first client.

The man was older, as they all were, much older than Reno. At 12, he was among the youngest of the whores in Sector 7. However, it didn’t matter, there, how old you were. If you could get people to buy you, you could sell yourself. It was the last resort for many orphans, and often the only thing they could do to live. There were hardly any whores who were out of their teens. Despite the low average age of Sector 7’s prostitutes, one could almost never find virgins. Reno was one of the few.

Many men, and a few women, had approached Jay about buying Reno’s virginity. He himself had not been involved. Terrified, he’d spent most of the time flinching and wincing and trying not to cry as prospective clients poked him, prodded him, groped him, _checked_ to see that he was truly a virgin. He was violated, scratched, words lashed him. He tried to let the disgusting things the men whispered to him slide past his ears, but he couldn’t. They stuck in his head, bouncing around, leaving bruises on his mind.

This man… Reno would have given almost anything for his first to’ve been someone else. To’ve been… Jay. This man was tall, long and lean and sickly. His face was covered in scratching stubble, his hair greasy and thin. The way he touched was slow and lingering, unpleasant and terrifying. Reno hated it, he hated it, but he’d been assured it was the only way. The man picked him up, his tongue sliding along the redhead’s cheek, _tasting_ him. They both shuddered, one in disgust, the other in ecstasy. As he was set down on the creaking, sagging bed, Reno stared straight up at the ceiling. He traced the cracks with his eyes, trying to distract himself from what he knew was about to happen. Jay had told him, told him how it worked, what he should do, how he should react to keep this man and his pocket book returning.

He heard the man shift on the bed, the mattress dipping and shifting along with him. His body tensed in terrified anticipation, his eyes shutting tightly. At the first touch, the first prodding push, he whimpered in fear. The man atop him smirked at that, his breath hot and dank against Reno’s neck. Jay had told him the man would prepare him, would use… lube, he’d called it. He said it wouldn’t hurt. This hurt. This hurt more than anything he’d ever felt. Worse than when he’d broken his leg as a child, worse than when he stepped on a nail and it had shoved through his flimsy shoes and into his foot. Worse because that pain, that physical, burning pain, was not only physical. It echoed through his mind and drove up his spine, leaving him feeling as if he was being split in two. He tried to remember to moan, Jay said men liked that, but when he did, the man shoved his face into the pillow, forcing him to be quiet.

As the man thrust, deep and hard, Reno cried. He sobbed into the pillow, and the harder he sobbed, the harder the man fucked him.


End file.
